Second Chance
by midnight87
Summary: It's just a quick little oneshot. It's about Kagome's mistake. Inuyasha's mistake. And the mistake Kagome almost made. I know, that doesn't make since, but you'll understand after you read it. So, enjoy, and tell me what you think.


Kagome woke up, the sun having woken her up, and sighed. This was just another, long, day in her life.

But today was Saturday and she didn't have to work so she could spend the day with her twins, Shippo and Rin.

She got out of bed and walked to the dresser and pulled out a tank top and shorts. On the blue tank top were the words "See no evil. Speak no evil. Hear no evil. Have no fun" with monkeys for each phrase, which went well with her black shorts.

She changed out of her overgrown t-shirt she fell asleep in and walked out of her room. She crossed the hall of her small house and opened a door.

She crept inside quietly and looked down at two sleeping babies, not even 2 months old. The one in the left crib, Shippo, had white hair with black highlights, amber eyes, and tiny little triangles for ears. The one in the right crib, Rin, had black hair with white highlights, two tiny little triangles, and brown eyes.

She gave them a weak smile. She loved them with all her heart, but when she looked down at them it broke it too.

They reminded her so much of their father.

She shook her head, getting all the images of Inuyasha out. He left her when he found out she was pregnant.

But she couldn't blame him.

They were only 18 after all, and at the time still in high school.

She had told him, in March, with only two months till gradation. He had told her that he loved her but he couldn't raise a kid. He wanted her to get an abortion but that was out of the question. So he ran away from his problems. He dumped her and she hadn't seen him since.

She finished high school and now she was a waitress, living by herself with her two babies.

What was worse, her parents kicked her out once they found out. But unlike Inuyasha, they just said that she was a disgrace.

She had been on her own, until her best friend, Sango, came along, only a few hours after her parents kicked her out.

Sango's family had taken her in and cared for her as if she was their long lost daughter. They had helped her buy so many things, baby items, a washer and drier, dishwasher. And all the things they didn't help her buy they gave to her.

She got a lot of Sango and Kohaku's baby things too and they had even bought her a house. It was all too much, but they kept saying that she was family and that's what families do for each other. And seeing as Sango's family was pretty wealthy she didn't make a big deal about it.

With one last glance at her kids she walked back out of the nursery and into her small living room.

There was a black couch, two black recliners, a good size T.V, a coffee table, a few feet away from the couch, red curtains falling from the two windows behind the TV, and a plant in the corner, though it was fake.

She sat on the couch and picked up a magazine from the table. She should be reading the parenting books she bought almost a year ago but she really didn't care about them. She made it this far without them. Although she wanted to scream when one started crying at 2:30 in the morning, and then caused the other to start crying to.

She had a few hours till one of them cried, might as well make the most of it.

_

* * *

_

This was it, no turning back. As soon as he got out of his car he would have to face her.

Inuyasha had been sitting in his car outside Kagome's house for 20 minutes. He missed her, he really did; ever since the day he broke up with her, but he was afraid…afraid of how she would react.

Miroku, his best friend had told him everything that he knew and since he was dating Sango, he knew plenty of information about the twins.

Miroku had told him that she was going to have twins a boy and a girl, how she was doing each month and how she was making a living, and when the time came Inuyasha was even there the day they were born.

Miroku had called and told him, and as soon as he got there Kagome was already asleep.

He held them both in his arms, and when he had to let them go he felt his heart break in two. But now, he wanted things the way they should be.

He and Kagome a family with their two children.

Taking a deep he gathered his courage and got out of the car. He walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door.

_

* * *

_

Kagome looked up from her magazine when she heard the knocking on her door.

"Coming" Kagome, yelled a little too loudly.

She got up from her comfortable position on the couch and walked to the door. She was about to open it when one of the babies started to cry, and as if on cue the other begun to cry too.

She looked back and forth between the two doors. One held a stranger and the other held her two crying babies.

Kagome ran across the room and into the nursery.

They didn't need changed or anything, she had just woken them up when she yelled, which meant she had to rock them back to sleep.

There was another knock at the door. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the headache that was appearing.

"Hold On" she yelled, only making the kids cry louder. "Shit" she cursed under her breath.

She picked up both of the babies and rocked them in her arms, making soothing sounds, until they quieted down. Then she gently put them down and ran to the door.

Kagome stopped to catch her breath before regaining her composure and opening the door.

She saw an impatient looking hanyou. Her impatient looking hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

She closed her eyes, thinking that when she opened them he wouldn't be there. But when she did she saw him, looking very nervous.

"Hey" he said.

"…Hey"

They stood like that in silence for a minute before she realized that it was snowing outside.

"Come in" Kagome said moving aside to let him in.

He did so, grateful to be out of the cold. "How you been?" he asked examining the house.

The door opened up to the living room, and the kitchen was attached to it. There was a hallway that had three doors, one of which was the bathroom. The other was Kagome's room and the other the nursery. On the opposite hallway there were also three rooms. One was a guest room, one the laundry room, and another bathroom. All the rooms in the house were small, the largest room being the cramped living room.

"I'm alive," was the only thing she came up with. "How about you?"

"Um, good I guess. The paper is as hectic as ever." Inuyasha answered. He and Sango worked at 'World of Wonder' together as journalists. During high school they were just interns but after they graduated they got real jobs at the paper.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence until Kagome got an idea. "Here sit down, I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable."

He did as she said, and waited for her to arrive. Kagome came back in a moment later with two sleeping babies in her arms.

He looked up as he sensed her arriving and smiled when he saw his kids again.

"This is Shippo and this is Rin" He stood and took Shippo out of her hands and sat back down on the couch making enough room for her beside him.

"They're adorable" he said as Shippo started to wake up.

"Yeah, until they wake up"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and watch her play with Rin, who was a wake.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said, out of the blue, causing Kagome to stop playing with Rin and look up at Inuyasha.

"It's ok," she said weakly, shrugging.

"No, it's not. I ran away, and I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked back down at the baby in his arms.

"Let's not dwell on the past" Kagome tried, though Inuyasha could smell the tears that she wasn't showing.

Kagome got up and gently took Shippo and put both him and his sister in their little swing and sat back on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"I want to make it up to you. I want us to be a family. All four of us."

The tears that threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes got dangerously close, but she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you want to be a part of their lives, I really am, but there's no way we can be a real family."

"Yes we can, I want to be there for you and the babies."

"And I'm glad, I really, really am, but I don't know how that's going to work."

"You and Me a couple, taking care of our kids"

"We can't be a couple ever, ever again Inuyasha. After you dumped me, it hurt, it really hurt. And I don't want to go through that pain again."

"Kagome, it was a mistake that I've regretted everyday of my life. I've missed you. I wanted to be there for you but I just couldn't face you. I love you so much, I was just afraid."

Kagome took a deep breath, a tear finding its way down the side of her cheek.

"Inuyasha, I love you too. More than you could ever know. But, we can't be a couple again."

"But Kagome-"

"I want you to be a part of their lives though. As much as possible. You're their dad, they need you."

"Kagome, I love you. I really do. That's why I came back." he pulled out a small square box and held it out for her.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome gave up trying to block the tears as a gasp escaped her. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

She kept crying, as she thought. _'I can't marry him. He left me. He'll do it again. But you love him.' _Kagome kept debating.

She must have been debating for a while because, with a sigh, Inuyasha got up and walked out the door, obviously taking the silence as a "no".

As soon as he was out the door she made up her mind.

_I love him, despite everything, I really do…_

Kagome leapt off the couch and out the door, not even bothering with shoes, socks, or a coat.

She raced down the driveway.

Inuyasha was in his car, and about to drive away when Kagome banged on his window.

She backed away, wanting him to get out of his car. With a sigh he got out and stood in front of her.

She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips on his, surprising him, but once he got over the shock, he kissed her back. When they finally pulled a part from their kiss, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered "Yes" in his ear.

The feel of her warm breath against his ear made him shiver, but as soon as he realized that she would marry him, he lifted her up off the ground and swung her around in the air.

Her laughter was like music to his ears.

As soon as he put her down they shared another passionate kiss.

Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver against his chest.

And as he looked down he noticed, for the first time, she was only in a tank top and shorts. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house.

_…And I always will_

_The End_

* * *

This one-shot only took me an hour at the most. But how do you like it? I liked it while I was typing it but now, I don't know. Please tell me what you think. Even if all you say is 'It was good'. Thanks. Till Next Time…


End file.
